Scar
Scar is the main villain of Walt Disney's 32nd animated film, The Lion King. He is the younger brother of the Pride Rock king Mufasa, thus the paternal uncle of Simba. He plans on being king so he can control the Pridelands. He is voiced by Jeremy Irons, who did most of his own singing, but while his vocal cords strained from the line, "You won't get a sniff without me!", Jim Cummings (who did the voice of one of his hyena henchmen Ed) did the rest of his singing. Jermey Irons also has a short history of playing villains. Biography ''The Lion King'' In the first movie, Scar is first seen after the presentation of his nephew Simba, where he's confronted by Mufasa. After a brief argument between the two, Scar leaves. He later tricks Simba into going to the Elephant Graveyard so that Shenzi, Banzai and Ed will eat him, thus putting his plan in to action; but before they can close in and kill them, Simba and his friend Nala are saved by Mufasa, who scares off the hyenas. It's then shown that Scar watched the whole thing on the top, and he's angry that his plan had failed. He then sings his song, "Be Prepared". Scar then sets another trap for Simba by having him stay inside a canyon while Shenzi, Banzai and Ed chase wildebeests into the canyon, causing a stampede; but once again, Simba's saved by Mufasa; but this time, Mufasa's injured and he winds up hanging onto the edge of a cliff. He looks up to see Scar and he asks for his help, but Scar grabs his brother by his paws with his claws (thus making Mufasa let out a roar of pain) and he whispers to him, "Long live the King!" (which makes Mufasa realize that his own brother has turned on him), and then he throws him off the edge of the cliff to his death. Being that Simba didn't see his uncle's action of throwing Mufasa, Scar was able to make Simba think that Mufasa's death was his fault, and he tells him to run away and never return. The minute Simba is out of sight, Scar orders Shenzi, Banzai and Ed to kill him; but unknown to Scar, Simba escapes. Believing Simba to be dead, Scar takes over the throne to the Pride Lands and he lets the hyenas take over. Many years later, Simba (who's now an adult) is talked into going back to Pride Rock to face Scar, by his future mate Nala (who's now an adult now), Rafiki and Mufasa's ghost. Simba confronts Scar after he whacks his mom Sarabi; but when Scar accuses Simba of killing Mufasa in front of everyone, Simba's backed into the edge of a cliff and he nearly falls off; but as he's about to throw Simba off, Scar reveals to him that he was the one who killed Mufasa by whispering in his ear. Hearing this, a devastated Simba jumps back up and pins his uncle down; then he makes him tell everyone who's actually to blame for Mufasa's death, and Scar shouts out that he killed Mufasa (so that everyone can hear him which was what Simba told him. After a fierce battle with the hyenas, Simba corners Scar at the top of Pride Rock and Scar pleads for his life, blaming his evil plot on the hyenas not knowing that Shenzi, Banzai and Ed are listening; finally realizing Scar's true nature, they angrily back away. Instead of killing Scar, Simba tells him to leave and never return (the same words that Scar said to Simba when he was little). But Scar, who's now turned on Simba, throws some burning ashes into Simba's eyes and he pretends to leave and the two engage in a final battle. With Scar overcoming his foe, Simba is knocked onto his back; but as Scar jumps through the flames to attack and kill his nephew, Simba quickly uses his hindlegs to send Scar flying over the side of Pride Rock, sending him tumbling into a pit. However, Scar survives the fall and as he struggles to his feet, the hyenas arrive. Scar greets his "friends" in a pleasing matter, but they make it clear to Scar that they are no longer his friends and are determined to get revenge on Scar, for betraying them. The hyenas then begin surrounding Scar with wide grins and gleaming eyes. Scar pleads for his life and attempts to explain himself, but the hyenas don't trust him or like him anymore. They close in, leap on Scar, and rip him to shreds as flames rise around them. ''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' Aside from being mentioned several times, Scar has two cameo appearances in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. The first is when Simba has a dream about Scar betraying Mufasa, but then Scar changes into Kovu. The second is when Kovu looks into a water hole at one point his reflection changes to that of Scar. ''The Lion King 1/2'' Scar makes a few brief appearances in The Lion King 1/2, being that it takes place during the first film, but shows the view points of Timon and Pumbaa. Scar's first appearance is when Simba is chasing him across the edge of Pride rock, his last appearance is when he is witnessed tumbling over the edge of the cliff and Pumbaa mentions his name by saying "I think Scar is down and out." In The Lion King: Six New Adventures In Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom In Kingdom Hearts ''The Lion Guard'' Appearance Scar is a scraggly, brown lion with a black mane, some small fur on his chin to simulate a small goatee, and emerald green eyes with a small scar on his left eye. Gallery Scar.jpg Scar 1.jpg Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Felines Category:Animals Category:Animated Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Incriminators Category:Neutral Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Sadists Category:MTV Movie Award for Best Villain Category:Main Antagonists Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Disney Villains Category:Dictator Category:Evil Ruler Category:Child-Abusers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Slanderers Category:Blackmailers Category:Sociopaths Category:Siblings Category:Trickster Category:Villains with gruesome deaths Category:Villains defeated by the hero Category:Evil from the past Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cowards Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Cheater Category:Lions Category:Villains who killed the hero Category:The Lion King Villains Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Brother of hero Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Usurper Category:Successful Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Family Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Provoker Category:Starvers Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Oppressors Category:Hypocrites Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Strategic Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Aristocrats Category:Hatemongers Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Outright Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Slaveholders Category:Slavedrivers Category:Guardians Category:Gaolers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Polluters Category:Destroyers Category:Leader Category:Stalkers Category:Athletic Villains Category:Stranglers Category:Trap Masters Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Rivals Category:Villains who have been eaten Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Animal Killers Category:Fighter Category:Married Villains Category:Parents Category:Paternal Villains Category:Father of the Hero Category:Villains defeated by their minions Category:Mass Murderer Category:Outcast Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Game Changer Category:Crazy villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Archenemy Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Deceased Category:Malefactors Category:Zombies Category:Undead Villains Category:Ghost Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Rapists Category:Betrayed Category:Xenophobes Category:Lustful Villains Category:Scapegoat